Logan-san
by Wolverine
Summary: Logan saves a girl in a bar, they fall inlove, and as the story unfolds many twists and turns are uncovered. Can this girl be the key to unlocking logan's past? What happens when progect X comes for her? find out!


It was 7:00pm in Madripoor. It was just starting to get dark. As she sat in the low town musty bar, she tried to piece together her past. All she knew was that a couple years ago she woke up in an ally in Canada. Now she was in a lowly bar thinking of the past. She had never bothered to much with the past to much. "Hey baby, let me buy ya a drink." A fowl man scooted closer to her.  
  
"No thanks." She said.  
  
"Hey! No one refuses me," He grabbed her wrist, "I got a place upstairs come on"  
  
"No!" she yelled as she pulled away.  
  
He slapped her, then grabbed her wrist again, "No one refu.."  
  
"Yeah we've herd that before bub!" a voice echoed from behind her.  
  
She broke free and turned around. She was face to face with a man. It was dim in the pub and she couldn't see his face. "what are you gonna do about it, huh!" The fowl man yelled.  
  
"This!" the second man punched the fowl man's face.  
  
The bar erupted in a huge fight. The bar was a mess with people punching people. She knew it was going to get messy but right before she got to the door the tall man, who had stopped the other from taking her to his room, said, "Come on darling lets get outta here."  
  
She willingly followed this stranger out of the fighting pub. Once they were out side he singled her to follow. She followed him away from the bar. Outside the city of Madripoor was dark. She looked at the face of the strange man that had rescued her. She still couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" she demanded softly.  
  
"A new friend," he said gruffly.  
  
"No, what's your name?" She questioned.  
  
He paused for a moment, then turned to look at her, "My name is Logan," he paused again then started moving, "You need a place to stay?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I noticed your pack. Most people who carry luggage around here have no place to go," he was right, she had no place to go, " my place is just a few blocks away. You hungry?"  
  
At first all she did was stair at him. Why would a complete stranger do something like this. Logan was beginning to think she was daft. "Yes, yes I am hungry but you don't.."  
  
He interrupted her, "You gotta name darlin?"  
  
"My name is Lizz," she replied.  
  
She followed him with complete trust, even though she didn't know why. Why was it she had complete trust in him? Was it the way he talked smoothly with a slight accent. Or was she following him just to know what he looked like. They came to a big slummy old building. The door was locked up in chains. Logan took out a key and unlocked it. When Lizz stepped into the building she couldn't believe her eyes. It was as beautiful as a palace. It was full of color and Mandarin art.  
  
Logan picked up a phone and started to speak Japanese. Lizz wondered what he was saying. Lizz explored the huge house. The house was full of colorful artwork. She stopped in a room that was like a living room. It had a TV, phone, and a giant painting of a dragon over a fire place. She starred at the picture. It was a blue sea dragon. Its body snaked around the picture. It's scales seemed to glow, and it had big yellow eyes that seemed to follow you around the room. "Lookin' for something darlin'?" Lizz jumped. She didn't realize he was there.  
  
"No I was just looking at you home" She answered.  
  
That was the first real glimpse she got of his face. He had blue eyes. He was muscular, His hair grew on his face in such a way that made Lizz thing of a cat. Other than that he looked like a normal person. Lizz, at first sight, thought he was very handsome. She stood there starring at him for a moment. For a brief moment their eyes met. She felt a surge of energy course through her body. So did he. He leaned toward her. She leaned toward him. There was a knock at the door. Damn! Lizz thought. "That'll be the food," Logan motioned her to follow him.  
  
Lizz was glad, a thunder storm was starting in her belly. Logan opened the door to a delivery boy. Logan spoke some words in Japanese to him. Then paid the boy. Logan took the food to a large dining room. Lizz sat down in a chair by the table. She scarfed down her dinner gratefully. After Lizz was done with her dinner. Logan stood up and said, "Come with me."  
  
He took her to a dark room on the third floor. As he switched on the light Lizz gasped. It was the most beautiful room in the house. It was a bed room, which made Lizz uneasy. She Hoped he didn't have any intentions. "you can sleep here. There are things for you to sleep in, in the closet," He said.  
  
"Where will you be?" She asked.  
  
"I will be down the hall to the left. That's where my room is," he started to walk away.  
  
"wait," she said, stopping him.  
  
He turned around. He thought she looked more beautiful than the first time he saw her. Her slender curves made him weak. "what?" he asked.  
  
"Your not gonna go away with out telling me where the bathroom is, are you?" She asked.  
  
"There is one in you room." He said and turned away down to hi room.  
  
Lizz went into the room Logan had given her. She went to the closet and found a night gown. She slid of her cloths and put in on. It struck her as weird that he had womens' cloths in his house. He obviously lived alone. She soon flopped down on the bed, and fell asleep. She awoke to noise coming from down the hall. "ggrrrrrah"  
  
Lizz walked down the hall toward Logan's room. "aahrrg" Logan grunted.  
  
Lizz stepped into the moonlit room. There Logan lay. His chest was bare. He was having nightmare. She walked toward the bed where he lay. 


End file.
